The Only Exception
by Shameless666
Summary: Bella doesn't believe in love. Edward is a hopeless romantic,and he won't take no for an answer.   B/E, A/J & R/Em. Rated M because of language and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Just for fun, no angst, just humor and love. Rated **M** because of language and adult themes. B/E, A/J & R/Em

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

When I was younger  
>I saw my daddy cry<br>And curse at the wind  
>He broke his own heart<br>And I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<p>

And my momma swore that  
>She would never let herself forget<br>And that was the day I promised  
>I'd never sing of love<br>If it does not exist

And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable, distance<br>And up until now  
>I had sworn to myself that I'm content<br>With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You are the only exception

**The only exception – Paramore**

**Bella**

Life is never what you think it will be. I, for instance, thought that I would fall in love, marry prince charming and live happily ever after. That was until my parents showed me how cruel love truly is. In fact, I don't believe such a thing as love even exists. Women are sluts and men are whores. The end.


	2. What the fuck just happened?

**A/N: I'll probably update once a week, but rewievs may speed things up (:**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. What the fuck just happened?<strong>

I poured myself a cup of coffee and picked up my phone because it was blinking, alerting me to a new email.

_Ms. Swan, would you please meet in my office when you come in today. There's a new employee I would like for you to meet._

_- Rosalie Hale_

Sighing, I grabbed my coat and gulped down the rest of my coffee before heading out the door. I was in a foul mood today. My friend – Alice – had set me up on a blind date. A 26 year old, lawyer, no children, a really great guy apparently. I'd heard that before. Alice had been doing this for years. Doctors, authors, actors, and mechanics – you name it. At least some of them were half way good in the sack. I never went on a second date with any of them. In fact, I have never been on a second date.

+++TOE+++

"Hey Lauren, is Rosalie in yet?" I didn't bother waiting for a response from Rosalie's assistant – a beach blond Malibu Barbie. _Gag me._

Knocking before I opened the door I walked in and plopped into one of the chairs in front of her desk. _Much more comfortable than the ones in my office._

"What's up with the very formal email this morning, Rose? Didn't you get any from Emmett last night?"

"Isabella," she answered without looking up from her computer. I rolled my eyes, _please bitch. _"Bella, you know I prefer to keep my business life and private life separate," narrowing her eyes at me, she took a quick sip from her coffee. "And no, Emmett has an away game this weekend so I won't be getting any until Monday."

Laughing, I rolled my eyes once more. Rose will be Rose. "That's too bad. Want to go on my date for me tonight then? It's a blind date so he would never know anyway and you'd be getting something."

"Yeah, uh no thanks, I think I'll manage until Monday. Who has Alice set you up with this time?"

"Gah, he's a lawyer," she cocked an eyebrow, smirking a bit. "I know right? I'll probably end up throwing something on his head if he ends up telling me he's defense lawyer."

"As if being a divorce lawyer is so much better? You know, the criminals need someone to defend their honor as well."

I snorted. "Yeah and about 50 percent of the American people needs a divorce lawyer so…"

"My, you are grumpy today. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Before I got the chance to answer there was a knock and the door swung open. I turned to see Lauren walk in, followed by a man probably in his mid-twenties.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Hale." Rose stood and walked around her desk, holding out her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry that Mr. Black isn't here today, but I hope you'll make do with us." They shook hands and exchanged a couple of pleasantries before Rosalie turned to me.

"Isabella, this is Edward Cullen, the company's new business lawyer and Mr. Cullen this is Isabella Swan, our divorce lawyer."

I sighed before I stood up and shook Mr. Cullen's outstretched hand, and then lying through my teeth I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"Likewise, Miss Swan," he answered, releasing my hand.

As a reflex reaction I wiped my hand on my skirt. Rosalie widened her eyes at me and I shrugged.

_What did I do?_

I looked back at Mr. Cullen to find him staring at me with an incredulous expression. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Rose.

"Rose, may I please be excused now? I have to prepare myself for the meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Newton later today." Again, I didn't wait for a response.

When I got to my office I shrugged off my coat and turned on my computer before heading out to the break room to make myself a cup of tea. I always drank one cup of coffee in the morning before I left for work, to wake myself up, but I preferred tea.

Lauren was showing Mr. Cullen how the coffee machine worked when I slipped into the room. I chuckled and scooted around them to find a cup.

"Bella, I don't remember which button you press for a regular black coffee. Do you mind showing me? You know I only drink cappuccinos."

No, I didn't know that. Neither had I any interest in knowing that. Sighing, I put my mug down and walked over to the coffee machine and pressed the top button, marked with a black cup. I looked up at Mr. Cullen, cocking one eyebrow at him?

"I knew that. I just…she…I," he stuttered and his cheeks flushed.

"Of course you did," I smiled sweetly, taming my urge to pat his cheek, and went to collect my tea before trotting back to my office. _Of course you did._

I spent the morning preparing myself for my newest case. Jessica Newton had filed for divorce from Mike Newton three weeks ago. She had found him cheating on her with their nanny. Normally cases like these were difficult to prove as the husband had lots of contacts and money to pull strings with, but Jessica Newton wasn't a stupid woman. When she had found her husband fucking the nanny she had stayed calm and even snapped a few pictures with her mobile phone. _You've gotta love 2011._

As it was looking right now Mrs. Newton would end up with the better half of the family fortune and also full custody of both kids. I liked Jessica; she had spunk and from the looks of it bigger balls than her soon to be ex-husband.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

My assistant, Angela, poked her head in and announced that Mrs. Newton had arrived and that Mr. Newton and his lawyer were on their way up. "Do you want me to show them to one of the smaller conference rooms?"

"That'd be great, thanks Angela. Please tell them I'll be right there."

+++TOE+++

"Bellaaaaa, want to go to lunch?" Alice's shrill voice cut through my head like a chainsaw. I quickly held my phone about two feet away from my ear. "Rose is going too, come on."

"Alice, I'm really not all that hungry."

"I'll pick you up in five!" She hung up. I stared at my phone in astonishment. _I'll kill that girl one day._

At least the meeting went well. Mike and Jessica agreed on a settlement, which meant that the case was practically closed already, just some minor details to work out.

My office door flew open. "Bella, are you coming? There's this new diner down on 5th street I'd like to try, but it's a ten minute drive so we have to go now. Alice is waiting downstairs."

I closed my laptop, grabbed my coat and shut off the lights – it's important to save the environment – before following Rose to the elevator.

"So, which office did you give Mr. Cullen, the small one or the smelly one?"

There were only two offices free in the building at the moment. One was really small – I doubted Mr. Cullen would even fit in there, as tall as he was. The other one was fairly big, but the guy who had owned it before was not a fan of showers or perfume apparently. The company had been trying forever to get the smell out, but it wouldn't budge. God knows what he'd done in there, probably rubbed himself up against the walls or something.

_Eww. _

"Ha-ha, I will have you know that during your three days of "vacation" we've been able to remove the smell from Mr. Crowley's previous office," she answered as the elevator arrived. A couple of clients got off and we both smiled politely. "So, that is where you'll be finding Mr. Cullen."

"Poor guy," I grinned as we stepped on.

"Really Bella, the smell is completely gone. I showed him to the office myself earlier today. I'll show you when we get back, and then you'll get a chance to make up for your behavior this morning."

"No, no, thank you, but I'll manage without, and I didn't do anything," I smiled and held my hands up like criminals do to show that they're innocent.

"Bullshit! You wiped your hand on your skirt after shaking his hand!"

"I…it was a reflex reaction," I answered as we got into Alice's car.

"What was?"

"Nothing, Alice, Hi," she bent over the middle consoles to kiss my cheek. "And what part of I'm not hungry don't you understand?"

"Oh shush, you never eat anything. Where are we going, Rose?"

"So, Bella, what are you wearing on your date tonight," Alice asked once we were seated and had ordered.

"I don't know something hideous probably," Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you do this; you know I won't like the guy."

"Oh but Bella, he's really nice and charming. He's a friend of Jasper and you know Jasper has only got decent friends. And Rose and I'll come over and help you figure out what to wear and do your hair," Alice giggled when she realized she'd made a rhyme.

"No, you're not. I don't want nice hair or nice clothes. Actually, all I want to do is stay in, eat ice cream and watch some lame ass TV-show."

They both sighed. "Fine," Alice said. "We are not coming over and dolling you up, but you are not cancelling," she pointed a stern finger at me, narrowing her eyes. "His names Anthony and he's twenty six. I know I've told you before but I never know if you're listening to me so I'm telling you again. I've given him your number and he'll pick you up at six."

"Great, I can't wait." No sarcasm there.

+++TOE+++

The clock over my stove showed 05.45pm and I was stilling in my towel. I really didn't care all that much, but I'd prefer to not be naked when the guy arrives. I quickly pulled on a black skirt along with a dark blue blouse and black pumps. _There, that'll have to do._

It was 05.58 when there was a knock on my door and I quickly grabbed my purse and coat before opening my door.

_Oh my lord._

"Well, this is awkward."

On my doorstep was none other than Mr. Cullen, EDWARD Cullen as far as I knew. I cleared my throat and cocked one eyebrow. "Anthony, really?"

"It's my middle name," he rushed out. "I prefer to tell people that's my name when I first meet them, just in case I don't like them, that makes it more difficult for them to track me down, you know? Not that I thought that I wouldn't like you, I mean I like you. No, I didn't mean that! Not like that! I don't know you, but I like you, what I know of you, in a non romantic way of course. I didn't know it was you I was…Isn't your name Isabella? Because I –"I put my hand over his mouth to stop his ramblings. It was kind of adorable. He was gesticulating wildly with his hands – which there were flowers in - , his eyes were huge and his cheeks were redder than Santa's on Christmas Eve.

"Edward…is it okay if I call you Edward?" He nodded. "Relax and I prefer Bella. Are those orchids?" When he didn't respond I looked up from the flowers and realized that I still had my hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry."

"No worries, and yeah they are. Here," he thrust the flowers at me with a worried expression. I smiled and gestured for him to come in.

"I'm just going to put these in some water and then we can go." I headed into the kitchen and got a small vase.

"You mean you still want to go?" He stood with his hands tucked into the pockets of his black trousers, leaning back at his heals when I re-entered the living room and placed the flowers on one of the smaller tables.

"Sure, why not?" _He's pretty enough and might be a good fuck, even though it might get a little awkward at work, but I can look past that. _

"Oh," he swallowed nervously. "Okay."

"Don't you…don't you want to?"

"No! No, I mean yes. Yes I want to."

"Good, let's go then."

The drive to the restaurant was silent and the tension was thick. I had no idea what he was thinking about but I knew what I was thinking. I was weighing my options. He was hot as fuck, to be honest, with his reddish brown hair and piercing green eyes. His form was kind of lanky but also muscular. I'd probably have a pretty good night if I fucked him, but then it would be weird at work and Rose would kill me. But if I didn't fuck him I'd always wonder. I can't lie, I was definitely attracted to him and there'd been way too long since I got any.

When we arrived at the restaurant he told me to stay put before he got out, walked around the car and opened my door, holding his hand out to me.

_What the fuck? Who does that?_

Even though I was a little puzzled, I took his hand and he didn't let go until we were seated.

"Um," Edward cleared his throat after we'd ordered and there'd been a couple of minutes of awkward silence. "Twenty questions?"

I laughed, loudly. That was so juvenile and so adorable. He laced his fingers together and rested his head on them, smirking at me.

"Fine, but I go first."

"Be my guest."

"Hometown?"

"No."

"What do you mean no? You told me I could go first!" He chuckled and stared at me for a beat before throwing a hand through his hair.

"I know, but it's called twenty questions, not twenty words."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Ah and when did you move here?"

"When I was seven."

"Why?"

"I…," he sighed and looked away. "My parents were killed so I was adopted by a couple that were living here – Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Oh, Edward…" I was speechless. "I'm so sorry." I reached over to grab his hand, but thought twice about it and pulled back, placing it back in my lap.

The waiter appeared with our food and an uncomfortable silence settled once again.

"It's okay," Edward said as the waiter disappeared again. "It was a long time ago."

"Still, it can't have been easy losing your parents at such an early age. What happened to them? I mean, we don't have to talk about it, I just…"

"No, it is fine, Bella," he gave me a small smile. "They were killed by a burglar. I wasn't there; I was at a friend's house for the night."

I reached over – without hesitating this time - and touched the back of his hand gently with my fingertips. He moved his hand from underneath mine and for a split second my heart sank to my stomach, only to jump up in my throat as he placed it on top of mine and laced his fingers with mine. My heart was beating faster than hummingbirds flap their wings.

_Well that was unexpected._

"So, what about you, have you lived here your entire life?" He smiled and my heart fluttered as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

"No, I moved to New York with my mom when I was ten after my mom and dad divorced. I lived in a small town called Forks before we moved here, my dad – Charlie – still lives there."

The conversation flowed easily after that. I learned that Edward graduated at the top of his class from Harvard, his favorite color was blue, he was an only child and he wanted to be a piano player up until his parent's were killed. It was the most I'd ever learned about another person in one night.

It shocked me that I actually wanted to know about him, that I was actually interested.

I brushed it off.

+++TOE+++

We were standing next to the car outside the restaurant. Edward trailed his fingers over my arms and down the sides of my body, placing them on my hips and pulling me flush against his body.

"Thank you for tonight, Bella. I had a really great time." He bent down and pressed his lips gently to my own.

I snaked my hands up his neck and into his hair, tugging slightly.

Edward groaned and dragged the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip. I pulled back a bit and scraped my teeth gently across his lower lip before meeting his tongue with my own. He tasted so good. I pressed my body closer to his, removing one hand from his hair, I dragging it down his chest and then pulled him closer by his hip.

But instead of following my movements Edward pulled back and left one final peck on my lips before opening the passenger door of his car and gesturing for me to get in.

I did, even though I was a bit perplexed.

When we got back to my apartment and were standing in front of my door I invited him in for a drink. _Hah!_

Edward smiled and I thought score!

"No, thank you, Bella, not tonight."

_Say what?_

He stepped closer and was actually close enough to kiss. His fingers ghosted over my hips before he encircled my waist, hugging me to his chest. Edward was speaking, but his fingers were trailing circles on my lower back so I had to ask him to repeat his question.

"There's a new art exhibition opening on Sunday that I want to see, do you want to go with me?"

"I-," He bent down and trailed his nose along my collarbone. My heart stopped, stuttered and restarted all at once.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven and we can go to dinner beforehand." With that he gently kissed my lips once more before turning and walking down the hallway, disappearing from my sight as he rounded a corner.

_What the hell just happened?_


	3. I will possess your heart

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the boss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I will possess your heart <strong>

How I wish you could see the potential  
>The potential of you and me<br>It's like a book elegantly bound  
>But in a language you can't read just yet<p>

You got to spend some time, love  
>You got to spend some time with me<br>And I know that you'll find love  
>I will possess your heart<p>

- I will possess you heart, Death Cab For Cutie

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

It is never any fun starting in a new job. It could be fun after a while but those first few days are just excruciatingly painful. You are worried of making a fool out of yourself and of screwing up. Today was my first day at Black's law firm. I was a wreck. No that's an understatement. I was more than a wreck I was this close to having a nervous breakdown. And I mean it when I say this close. I was like an inch away, not even that.

_God Edward, you're such a freak._

I mean, I can't be the only one who feels that way? Can I? Or is it just that I'm a complete loser, a socially awkward loser that is.

_Jesus, I really need to get a grip._

_You don't say._

You see, this is my point. I am talking to myself. In my head! Who does that?

_Stop it Edward! I mean it, stop it right now!_

_You stop; you're the one who's talking to yourself!_

_I am talking to you, you idiot._

_Oh._

_Wow, you really are a nutter._

After banging my forehead on one of my kitchen cabinets a couple of times I finally came to my senses and poured myself a cup of coffee before sitting down to read the newspaper.

Ten minutes into a very interesting article about how a man tattooed 152 of his facebook friends on his arm I suddenly noticed the time and spewed a mouthful of coffee over my entire kitchen counter.

_Crap._

_Oh I was late; I was so late and for my first day!_

_That's what you get for being unobservant._

_Oh shut it! I don't have time to deal with you right now._

I grabbed my car keys and suit jacket and ran like hell down the stairs of my apartment building. When I finally reached my car down in the parking lot I actually doubled over and had to place my hands on my knees for a minute to keep myself from passing out.

_Talk about stamina, eh?_

I managed to arrive at the office a couple of minutes early and breathed a big sigh of relief as I sat down in one of the big fluffy chairs in the reception area. Jacob Black – the man or boss, whatever you want to call him – was supposed to meet me here and show me to my office and etcetera.

The clock had struck 09.10 when the blond receptionist approached me.

"Mr. Cullen if you could please come with me." She smiled politely at me before heading towards what I assumed was the office area. When I'd been here for my interview it had been in one of the conference rooms so I really had no idea.

The receptionist stopped and knocked with two quick raps on a door before stepping in and gesturing for me to enter.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Hale." She announced before heading back out and closing the door behind her. In the room I was met with a gorgeous tall blonde who immediately stood and held her hand out for me to shake.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry that Mr. Black isn't here today, but I hope you'll make do with us."

"Likewise, Ms. Hale and no worries, I have no objection to Mr. Black not being present. I'm sure that I'll have to deal with him more than enough later anyways."

_Edward! Now, that was just rude!_

__I tensed a bit as I realized that I had practically insulted my new boss. But Miss Hale laughed before turning back to her desk.

That was when I first noticed that there was another person in the room. There was a woman sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, she was so tiny that I hadn't even realized. She was studying her nails, looking completely uninterested in the conversation.

"Isabella," Miss Hale narrowed her eyes slightly and the woman sighed before standing up.

She was absolutely stunning. I didn't have the words to describe her. She was extremely petite but from her tight skirt and blouse I could clearly see that she had curves as well. Long brown hair framed her face, fanned out around her shoulders and down her back.

But the one thing I noticed the most about her was her eyes. They were of a deep chocolate brown color and they were beautiful but also sad. They were filled with something I didn't quite understand. Anger, fear, annoyance?

"This is Edward Cullen, the company's new business lawyer and Mr. Cullen this is Isabella Swan, our divorce lawyer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen." She said through a clenched jaw as she shook my hand. From her tone it seemed like it was quite the opposite.

I was at loss; I had no idea what I'd done wrong.

"Likewise," I returned before releasing her hand.

_You said that already!_

_Well excuse me for being a teeny tiny bit nervous then!_

I turned back to Miss Hale, hoping that she would have something to say before I lost my mental footing. She didn't though, she was staring at Miss Swan with wide eyes, shaking her head just a fraction of an inch.

Curiously I switched my gaze back to Miss Swan again only to find her rolling her eyes.

_At me? Because of me?_

"Rose, may I please be excused now? I have to prepare myself for the meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Newton later today." The brunette didn't wait for a response; she simply walked past us and exited the office, quietly shutting the door.

_Well, that is certainly an interesting flower._

_An interesting flower? What are you, eighty? _

"I'm so sorry about that Mr. Cullen," Miss Hale said as she sat down behind her desk and gesturing for me to take a seat. "Miss Swan hasn't been feeling very well lately and well, she's also a little tough to get to know."

"Oh, well don't worry. I'm sure she'll warm up after a while." I smiled politely and folded my hands in my lap.

"Of course she will." Miss Hale nodded, more to herself than me, I think. She pulled open one of her desk drawers and pulled out a small folder. Then flipping it open she took out a paper and handed it to me. "Here's your contract. We'll have to go over a few details and then…"

~ TOE~

I just made a complete fool out of myself.

_Are you sure you're smart enough to be a lawyer, Edward? _

Lauren – one of the secretaries – had just showed me around the office and we had of course bumped into Miss Swan in the break room.

I sighed.

Lauren was obviously not one of the sharpest knifes out there. She was struggling a bit showing me how the coffee machine worked. Before I was able to tell her that I was perfectly able to find that out on my own – we'd had one exactly alike at my previous job – she had asked Miss Swan for help.

Miss Swan smirked and quirked one eyebrow at me in a patronizing way, like _oh my god, this guy is so stupid he can't even make coffee._

Well, I'd just have to show her later.

I had no idea why this was such a big deal, it just was.

_It can't have anything to do with her ass, her legs, her hair or her tits can it, Cullen?_

_No, it doesn't have anything to do with any of those things you pervert. I just don't like making a fool out of me, thank you very much._

Sighing, I plopped into my chair.

MY chair. In MY office.

_Fuck, this is cool._

I'd never had my own office before.

I mentally patted myself on the back. I'd earned this and I was proud to have achieved it.

_Elizabeth and Edward sr. would have been so proud of you._Carlisle's voice rang through my ears and I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat and got to work.

~TOE~

_Do not fuck this up._

I had a date. My friend Jasper Whitlock had insisted that this girl named Bella would be absolutely perfect for me.

I'd never been one for blind dates, but then again _why the hell not? _What's the worst thing that could happen?

_She could stand you up, or run away or be a murd -_

_Thank you and good night._

The way Jasper spoke of her made her sound like an angel. She was supposed to be really sweet and funny once you got to know her. It was just that – getting to know her – that was the tricky part.

Well, I loved a good challenge and I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip past me. You never know, she might be the one.

_Hah! Haven't you given up on that already? _

To be honest, I had begun doubting that such a thing as true love really exists. Having been on so many dates without meeting anyone who I felt a tinge of interest for had put a strain on me. But then I thought of my parents, Carlisle and Esme. Esme was 18 when they married, Carlisle was 20. No one thought it would last. They just celebrated their 24 anniversary last Saturday.

I wanted what they had, I needed it. Ever since I was 15 I had been looking everywhere for that one person, my soul mate, I couldn't believe that I was 26 and had yet to find her.

I would find her, maybe not tonight, but one day.

I showered and shaved before putting on black slacks with a white button-down shirt. We were going to a pretty nice restaurant called Bella Italia. A bit ironic, but the food was great there and I loved the atmosphere.

My date didn't live far from me, only a couple blocks away actually. I arrived at her door at 05.58. Better to be two minutes early than two minutes late.

I took a big breath and cleared my throat before I knocked.

The door flew open and blinked.

_Holy shit._

_HOLY shit._

_HOLY SHIT!_

In front of me stood none other than Isabella Swan and she looked breathtaking.

_Oh Lord. _

"Well this is awkward." Miss Swan smirked at me and quirked one eyebrow. "Anthony, really?"

_Say something Edward!_

"It's my middle name. I prefer to tell people that's my name when I first meet them, just in case I don't like them, that makes it more difficult for them to track me down, you know? Not that I thought that I wouldn't like you, I mean I like you. NO! I didn't mean that! Not like that. I don't know you, but I like you, what I know of you, in a non romantic way of course. I didn't know it was you I was…isn't you name Isabella? Because I –"

_Shoot me. Please shoot me, do not prolong the agony._

_When I said say something Edward I didn't mean that you should say your every thought! _

_God, what is wrong with you, you fuckwad?_

_I resent that comment._

_Oh you do, do you? _

My face was on fire. My arms were no longer at my sides but in the air, bent in some weird angles. Miss Swan…uh…Isabella…Bella? She had stopped my ramblings by clasping her hand over my mouth.

"Edward, is it okay if I call you Edward?" I nodded. "Relax and I prefer Bella.

_What?_

_She prefers to be called Bella!_

_Oh._

"Are those orchids," she smiled and I tried to answer but she still had her hand in front of my mouth. It felt nice.

Her cheeks flushed a bit as she realized this and she quickly apologized.

"No worries," I managed to squeeze out between my teeth. "And yeah they are." I quickly handed them over to her, hoping that she wouldn't think it was stupid.

Bella gave me a small smile and gestured for me to come in. "I'm just going to put these in some water and then we can go." I watched as she disappeared into another room which I assumed was the kitchen.

_She still wants to go?_

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and rocked back on my heels.

"Sure, why not?"

I blinked.

"Oh, okay." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't you…don't you want to go?" Bella looked down on her shoes and bit her lip.

_Oh._

_Ooooh!_

"NO! No, I mean yes." This was a disaster. "Yes, I want to."

A small grin spread on her face and she looked up at me. "Good, let's go then." She grabbed her coat and her jacket from the back of the couch before we exited the apartment.

I had no idea what to say or what to do. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked. She was wearing this skirt that made her legs look like a mile long and it hugged her ass and _Jesus. _Her top was a dark blue color and it made her skin look like porcelain.

She was gorgeous.

But I didn't tell her. I couldn't get the words out. Hell, I couldn't get any words out. Not one word until we reached the restaurant, then my manners_ finally_ kicked back in.

"Stay." I pointed a stern finger at her and smirked before I got out of the car and then walking around it to open her door.

_She's not a dog, Edward!_

Her expression when I held out my hand to her was a mixture of surprise and speculations, but she took it and I didn't let go.

Not when I opened the door to the restaurant.

Not when the hostess showed us to our table.

But when we were to sit down, I had no choice but to let go of her hand.

I felt a strange tinge of loss.

"I hope this is okay." I said, meaning the restaurant.

"Oh, yes of course. It's lovely." Bella smiled and looked down at her menu, which was already placed on the table.

I tried concentrating on the menu and decide what to order but I just couldn't focus. So I was a complete dickhead and just stared at Bella instead while she read the menu.

When the waiter had taken our orders – mine being the first thing on the menu – there was a couple minutes of silence.

_What to do, what to do?_

_Talk about the weather! It has been sunny today. _

_The weather? You want me to talk about the weather? Are you stupid? _

_Tell her she looks pretty then._

_Tell her that she looks pretty, really? Do you really think that's a good idea? _

_Yes._

Huh.

"Um." I cleared my throat before resting my elbows on the table – I know, I know, that's not good table manners -, and lacing my fingers together, then resting my chin on them.

_Come on, Edward! You can do this. You can tell her she looks pretty. _

"Twenty questions?"

_What da fuck? That's really lame dude._

_You suck, Cullen._

_Suck, suck, suck, and suck, SUCK!_

I panicked for a small moment before I realized that Bella was laughing. Like a real belly laugh. I couldn't stop myself from joining in.

"Fine, but I go first." Bella said and pointed a stern finger at me, like I had done to her in the car.

I smirked. "Be my guest."

"Hometown?"

_Woah, woah, woah!_

"No."

"Bella's brows furrowed and she narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean no? You told me I could go first." She pouted and I groaned inwardly, running a hand through my hair. It was a nervous habit.

_Fucking hell that's hot! Do it again._

I could tell that Bella wasn't one for bullshit or beating around the bush. She was very brusque. Another thing I could tell was that she was a very closed off person. She didn't let anyone in, except for maybe her closest friends. I wanted Bella to open up to me. I _really _wanted Bella to open up to me.

I don't know why I felt so strongly about this, I just did. I just wanted to know her.

"I know, but it's called twenty questions, not twenty words."

"Fine." She sighed, clearly annoyed. "Where are you from?"

She wasn't used to this, I could tell. She wasn't used to a guy taking an actual interest in her.

"Chicago." I answered, throwing her little one word game right back at her.

"Oh, and when did you move here?"

I swallowed loudly as a lump formed in my throat. "When I was seven."

"Why?"

If I wanted Bella to open up to me, I needed to do the same. Even though I didn't know Bella and this was our first date I just felt so comfortable with her once I got my nerves under control.

"I…my parents were killed so I was adopted by a couple that were living here – Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

It didn't hurt so much talking about it as it had once done.

"Edward." Bella extended her hand and reached across the table before quickly yanking it backwards as if something had burned her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, staring intently at her lap.

Just as I was about to answer the waited arrived with our food. "It's okay. It was a long time ago." I said as the waiter left.

Bella looked like she was lost in thoughts, pushing her food around on her plate. "Still, it can't have been easy losing your parents at such an early age." She said after a couple of minutes, finally meeting my gaze. "What happened to them? I mean, we don't have to talk about it, I just – "

"No," I quickly reassured her. "It's fine, Bella. They were killed by a burglar. I wasn't there; I was at a friend's house for the night."

Bella reached over the table and gently touched the back of my hand. I felt like I was on fire. She made a move to remove her hand so I quickly put mine on top of hers and laced my fingers with hers.

I smiled softly at the sight of her hand with mine. "What about you, have you lived here your entire life?"

Bella's gaze was still fixated on our hands so I gently ran my thumb across the back of her hand. "No," she said, looking back up. "I moved to New York with my mom when I was ten after my mom and dad divorced." Bella's face twisted into a grimace as she spoke and her fingers squeezed mine a little harder. "I lived in a small town called Forks before we moved here, my dad Charlie, still lives there."

"I'm sure that can't have been easy on you." I murmured, repeating her words.

"Uh…yeah…well." Bella shifted her gaze to her food, clearly uncomfortable. "Where did you go to law school?" She asked after a beat, effectively changing the subject.

Alright, enough with the heavy.

"Harvard. I just graduated two years ago."

"Oh! So did I," she smiled a genuine smile and my heart melted. _God you are such a girl._

"Top of my class," she bragged and I chuckled.

"Another thing we have in common then Miss Swan." She giggled at my use of her name.

I discovered a lot about Bella that first night. Some of the things I learned were that she was compassionate, smart, creative and absolutely amazing. Bella had a good time, too. She didn't say, but I could tell from her smiles and her laughter.

When it was time to end the evening Bella invited me in with one intention very clear. That was when I realized that Bella had never been with someone who truly cared about her. She had never been wooed.

Until now.

I stepped closer to her, pressing her against the door to her apartment. "No, thank you, Bella, not tonight." I grabbed her gently around her waist and hugged her to my chest. "Do you want to go to an art exhibition opening with me on Sunday?" I burrowed my nose in her hair and breathed her in.

_Oh God. She smells like strawberries._

"Huh?"

"There's a new art exhibition opening on Sunday that I want to see. Do you want to go with me?" I trailed my nose across her collarbone as I spoke. She smelled so damn good.

"I…"

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Great." I left a trail of gentle kisses up her neck and across her jaw before planting a firm peck on her lips. "I'll pick you up at seven and we can go to dinner beforehand."

I ignored my urge to look back at her as I walked away. I know that if I had I would have seen shock and panic.

I thought I heard her mumble "Oh God" and I smirked.

Prepare yourself to be wooed, Miss Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update in a week or so. I love reviews (:<strong>


End file.
